In A World WithoutA Vampire Knight Fanfic
by Death is Beauty
Summary: Vampire Knight with a twist. Rated M for safety.
1. A More Humane Setting

**1. A More Humane Setting**

Zero walked, hands in pockets, down the snowy front walk and up to the little wooden porch of the Cross household. The steps creaked as he put his weight on them, reminding him how old the familiar house was. With a minute frown, he knocked on the door, lost in his thoughts.

As she was sitting at the rectangular birch wood table in the kitchen whilst sipping hot cocoa, Yuuki heard a tapping sound coming from the front of the house. Abandoning her cocoa, and in essence, her father, Yuuki hurried to the front door and pulled it open, which caused it to bang against the wall. She stood there beaming with her usual cheery smile as she looked out at Zero standing before her. However, Zero reacted not as he was lost in his memories of the past.

"Zero!" Yuuki called out to him, taking a step out onto the welcome mat. Having stepped on a particularly icy patch of snow, she slipped and grabbed at his sleeve, catching herself and nearly pulling him down with her. She had been overly intent on shaking him out of his reminiscent state and bringing him inside, enough so that she'd lost all caution. Fortunately, her fall caused him to react.

His reverie disturbed, Zero silently looked at Yuuki and pulled her back up to her feet. He had expected as much of her; she never seemed to change, even after all this time. He sighed a bit as he finally allowed himself to be guided inside her home. Kicking off his boots for the moment, he turned to watch Yuuki as she leaned back against the door, closing it with her body's weight. Yuuki brushed her hair behind her ears as she slowly lifted her head to look up at Zero, her eyes serious.

"Zero..." Yuuki began as she pushed herself off and away from the door. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by her father's sudden entrance from the kitchen where she'd left him previously.

"Yuukiiiiii! Zerooo!" Kaien Cross called childishly as he sped into the room and made a leap for the two of them standing almost side by side. Both teens sidestepped the man and let him crash face first into the floor with a rather loud smack. Grunting, Cross put his hands on either side of his head on the floor as he pushed himself up onto his knees, looking up at his two juniors with sad eyes.

Ignoring him, Zero spoke. "We need to get a move on, Yuuki, or we'll be late for school," he spoke coolly as he walked towards the door again, and stepping back into his boots, he grabbed Yuuki's arm in the process. Paying no attention to her protests, he dragged her out the door and away from her father, leaving her with barely a second to get into her boots and grab her coat.

Once outside with the mahogany oak door shut firmly behind them, Zero pulled Yuuki down to the walkway before he stopped and turned to look at her, her arm being released from his grasp at the same moment. "What is it that you wanted to say to me inside?" He demanded of her as she took her time to fix her wrinkled clothes and pull on her puffy pink and tan winter coat.

Yuuki was taken aback by Zero's straightforwardness so early in the morning. However, looking down at her stylish tanned boots, she chose not to respond. Instead, she tried to walk past him. To her dismay, however, he would not let her off the hook so easily.

"Yuuki, I won't ask you again."

To his annoyance, she still remained unresponsive. Throwing his hands up in frustration, Zero walked on ahead of Yuuki, leaving her to decide for herself whether she'd walk with him to school or not. Before long, he heard her following behind him, her boots crunching the packing snow rather noisily, as he slid his hands into his pockets to keep them warm.

...

This is my first fanfic, and I'd love to hear some feedback from anyone who reads this. Also, if you see any sort of typo or grammatical error, please inform me.

For those wondering why it sounds a little off from the anime (I have not read the manga), it's because I'm not trying to make it the same. See if you can understand what I mean by reading the title over again.


	2. A Special Surprise (Or Two!)

**2. A Special Surprise (Or Two!)**

Zero sat at the back of the class looking ahead at Yuuki as he usually did while the teacher droned on and on about whatever it was he was supposed to be teaching them. Although he would never admit it, not even to himself, Zero had a crush on Yuuki. However, they had grown up like siblings, even going as far as calling each other as such on occasion, mostly to annoy the other.

As always, Yuuki turned her head to look back at Zero when the teacher was facing the board. He knew to look away, or she would become distracted and get in trouble once the teacher turned around again. Unfortunately for Yuuki, he forgot to look away this time. He was too entranced by her gaze as he remembered the look she'd had on her face earlier that morning. It was the same look she had now as she gazed back at him.

"Yuuki Cross! Pay attention!" The teacher exclaimed as he smacked the meter stick down hard on Yuuki's desk. Startled, Yuuki very nearly jumped out of her seat, perhaps even her very skin. She turned around slowly to look at the teacher, an ashamed look on her face as she looked down at the meter stick.

"Y-yes." She replied quietly as the teacher moved back to the blackboard. She hated how she was always being reprimanded in class in front of all the other students, but she just couldn't keep focused. Especially not after the experience she'd had last night. She didn't know if it had really happened or not, but she'd lost her courage to ask Zero about it hours ago.

Yuuki bit her lip as she snuck one last look back at Zero. It couldn't have happened, could it?

Zero was putting his books away in his locker when he sensed a cheerful presence next to him. He slammed the door shut and looked at Yuuki as she stood there smiling up at him. Saying nothing, he slung his back over one shoulder and headed towards the main doors of the school.

Yuuki waited until they were away from the school and out of earshot of anyone else before she stepped in front of Zero and made him come to an abrupt halt to avoid walking right into her. Glaring down at her, he tried to go around her, but she moved in front of him whenever he tried to take a step. So instead, he gave up and awaited an explanation.

Yuuki took a deep breath before speaking. "Um.. Zero?" She looked up at him to be sure he was listening before continuing on. "I wanted to ask you.." She looked away for a moment to stare at her feet. "If.. you'd be willing to go with me to the dance? If you don't already have plans, that is.." She slowly looked back up at him and stared directly into his eyes, preparing herself for rejection.

Zero frowned as he looked at Yuuki, really quite surprised that she'd ask him of all people to the upcoming dance. Sliding his hands in his pockets, he gave her a slight nod before walking around her and continuing down the sidewalk, leaving her to stare after him with wide eyes before she darted after him.

The night of the dance came sooner than anticipated, and all the students were dressed up as they stood in line to enter the ballroom reserved for their school events. Yuuki had somehow succeeded in being the first one in line and was looking back at Zero standing in the middle looking relatively sour as usual. He was never one to enjoy public events where he had to be surrounded by dozens of people.

Soon enough, the students were allowed to enter, and they all hurried inside, nearly trampling Yuuki as she was taking her time to go in. Spinning every which way as her classmates bumped into her as they hurried past, Yuuki was suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face! ...Or she would have if Zero hadn't reached her just at that moment. His hand shot out to grab her flailing arms and pull her to her feet against him. As he stood there holding her protectively, the rest of the students hurried by, unconcerned that they could badly injure someone in their midst.

After everyone but the two had entered the gym, Yuuki looked up at Zero thankfully but he was looking elsewhere. Following his gaze, Yuuki's eyes widened with surprise and delight at what she saw before her.

Leaning against a tree a ways away from the ballroom was Yuuki's older brother, Kaname. He had left for university almost two years ago, and no one had heard from him since. Ever since the car accident that killed their parents when Yuuki was just five years old, she was left scarred and lost her memories while her brother became a silent and closed up young boy. The two siblings were never very close after that, but that didn't mean they didn't miss each other greatly while they were apart these past two years.

Forgetting about Zero, Yuuki ran to her brother and hugged him tightly, her face burrowing in against his chest automatically. Her brother smiled down at her but said not a word, soon seen by Zero and the chaperones to be leading Yuuki into the ballroom and taking her out onto the floor to dance. Forgotten, Zero remained outside, staring rather forlornly at Yuuki and glaring at Kaname with extreme loathing every other moment. Zero had never, not once, liked Kaname. To this day, neither one will acknowledge the existence of the other unless Yuuki is involved.

Yuuki was dressed in a beautiful white ball gown with a spattering of deep, blood red roses here and there. She wore matching red flats, hidden beneath her long gown, and a necklace bearing a single white rose on an ivy chain. She wore her hair up in a simplistic bun above her head, tied with a velvet ribbon to match her dress.

Zero wore a pale blue button-up shirt, left open and unbuttoned to show the white shirt he wore beneath it. However, he wore it with the collar raised to hide the interesting birthmark he had on his neck. On his left lapel over his heart, he wore a simple white rose. His pants were nearly the same shade as the button-up, while his shoes were dark black and laced up somewhat loosely.

In contrast, Kaname wore a neat, black ensemble. Beneath his black jacket, he wore an even blacker shirt and a dark red tie, horizontally striped in a blackish-red colour. His shoes matched the stripes on his tie, while on the left lapel of his jacket, there was a peach chrysanthemum that stood out to all.

Although both males wore opposing colours, they were tied together by Yuuki's colours, one which matched either of them easily. Unfortunately for Zero, the one she would be matching for the whole of the night would be her older brother and not her first childhood friend...

...

Sorry if the clothes and hair sound a bit off. I'm not the type of girl that knows all about that sort of stuff.

Please note that Zero and Kaname's flowers have a meaning behind them. White rose for love and the chrysanthemum for death. There's too much controversy around the meaning of flowers, so I selected these two. If you think there is a better flower for each meaning, feel free to suggest it to me.

White Rose- .

Chrys- wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c3/Beautiful_ /800px-Beautiful_


End file.
